Breaking and Entering
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Helen... in the Temple home... and other times and places. Her view of events. What makes her the woman she is? And how on earth did she ever get involved with Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart? (starts 31.5, follows Helen in and out of AU, back and forth in timeline)
1. Stealing an anomaly opening device

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5… Breaking and Entering

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A woman with brown hair, dressed in khaki, with a smile that would have been beautiful if it only reached her eyes, was standing on the porch of the Temple home near the Forest of Dean.

In the distance, she could hear the barking call of raptors running close to the fence line in the ARCs creature preserve. She jiggled the burglar tools impatiently. The lock was a good one, and she wasn't getting the door opened as quickly as she thought she might. She poked at the keyhole yet one more time, and this time, the door swung open.

Helen Cutter entered Connor and Abby's home.

She had read tomorrow's paper already and knew the couple was away. They were renewing their vows at Gretna Green. Helen sneered. What a soppy pair of sentimental fools they were she thought. But at least she knew she wouldn't be interrupted today.

Connor was gifted, and he had something she wanted. In his tiny lab beneath the stairs, Helen found a small metallic casing. Sliding the cover back she looked at the beveled glass and number keypad. Surely this was it, the anomaly opening device.

Helen stuffed it into her haversack and then checked the refrigerator. Helen never missed a chance to steal something to eat better than dinosaur eggs. She grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the tray, and then ran out the front door. In her hurry, she tripped coming down the porch steps. She landed face first. Helen came up spitting dirt out of her mouth. Her bottom lip had split open. It was bleeding and already beginning to swell before she got out of the yard.

Helen eagerly pushed some buttons on the stolen device. The air shimmered, fractured and an anomaly opened. She stepped through quickly, closing the anomaly behind her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In a dank dark cave in the future, Helen stood face to face with an overgrown burrowing creature. She tossed the stolen sandwiches at it, to buy herself time, while she pushed more buttons on the stolen device. The air shimmered, fractured and an anomaly opened. Helen stepped through, quickly closing the anomaly before the creature decided she looked tasty too.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Looking at her surroundings, Helen realized that she might not know as much as she thought she did about this device in her hands. She wasn't where she expected to be. But, surely the Silurian was better than that future cave. Right?


	2. Other times and places

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Getting out of the Silurian had taken a bit more time than Helen expected, but it had been worth it. This future had so many interesting possibilities to work with she thought. The clone research alone was worth the trip to this universe. She had murdered an unsuspecting guard for her first experiment in creating her own clones.

"Listen to me," she intoned "you must obey my voice…"

If only the research institute where she had stolen the clone research and growth vat materials hadn't had that bothersome name: the Cutter Institute for the Advancement of Scientific Research… endowed by the Nicholas and Claudia Cutter Foundation for the Betterment of Humanity. Currently, the presiding chairperson of the board of directors was one of Nick and Claudia's many grandchildren.

Hmmm, thought Helen… don't like that at all.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Listen to me," she ordered "adjust the utility setting to increase the gas flow." A soldier clone, dressed as a utility worker, went to do her bidding. One flame, she thought, that's all it would take to blow up Connor and Abby's home, preferably with them in it.

She didn't count on one of their friends turning off the gas to an entire city block. And she didn't count on another friend turning off a stove. And most of all, Helen didn't count on an old stove with a pilot light that decided to quit working that day.

Really, was the whole universe conspiring against her?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Listen to me," she hissed as they stepped out of the anomaly into a London alleyway "we're going to the hospital, he's on the surgical floor. Obey my voice. Quickly now."

Hmmm, Helen thought with a frown, she'd ordered the Stephen clone to move quickly, but the way he was pushing and shoving was a bit much. He was going to attract attention. You'd think he wanted to get caught… if you actually thought a clone could think… or have feelings.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Finding Becker and his men in the hospital lobby was a bit too much.

She had ordered the Stephen clone to take a hostage… a pregnant young woman… surely the best kind of hostage she could have to manipulate the protective Captain Becker.

And when that pesky man in the elevator had started pleading for his life, Helen had ordered the Stephen clone to shut him up. The shot fired close to the man's head had certainly stopped his noise; the man had fainted. Helen really couldn't complain, she hadn't ordered the Stephen clone to kill the man.

Helen forgot to say quickly when had ordered the Stephen clone to get out of here. Helen was in too big a hurry herself, pushing past the Stephen clone, jostling their hostage in her rush to get away, to notice the expression on the Stephen clone's face. The Stephen clone looked absolutely grateful when the soldier put the handcuffs on his wrist.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Corrupting the young, impressionable scientist Philip Burton had been fun. Really, Helen thought, he was so naïve. A few trips to the future, any future, any time line, and he'd been hers. So when she told him to make friends with the newly divorced young Maitland woman, he had listened to her instructions. He was almost as obedient as a clone.

"We can't stop the accident," Helen had whispered "but we can save Abby and Jack from the horrors of growing up in government care… just be sure to bring the children to me… after all, I am their Auntie." Helen was nobody's Auntie, but poor misguided Philip didn't know that.

When Philip had been released from questioning by the constable, Helen had taken him directly back to his own time line. She'd promised to return, teach him everything she knew about the anomalies. He was such a willing student. Helen quite liked him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen was driving a white panel van very fast on a narrow highlands roadway. The bicycle tour group was in front of her. She spotted the boy and turned the van directly towards him.

The tour group leader moved directly in front of her, frantically waving his hands. She saw the wide eyed shocked expression on his face as she drove over him. The other man, the boy's father most likely, ran his bicycle into his son's, forcing the boy off to the side. The crunching noise the van made as it hit them was loud, but it wasn't a direct impact like she wanted.

As she stepped out of the van Helen took a quick look, the boy's legs both appeared to be broken. A bone punctured the skin on the boy's left leg, he was bleeding profusely. She thought he would probably bleed to death before the ambulance arrived.

People were running down the drive. The long legged man would be here in moments, the screaming woman and the crying little girl weren't far behind him. It was time for Helen to slip away, into the woods, her work was done.

Helen never looked back. She didn't see the long legged man tying a tourniquet around the boy's leg.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen snarled in frustration. Really, nothing was working as she planned. Maybe it was time to start over… entirely.


	3. Therein Lies Madness

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen was happily strutting down the walkway of what had once been called the Central Metropolitan University.

She paused for a moment to loosen the clip that held her long brown hair up high in a pony tail. Helen noticed the glance of a security guard, admiring her no doubt. So she took her time at the task, even taking a moment to remove the bright colored scarf from her neck and bend over to check her bootlaces. When she stood up, the guard was gone.

Hmmph, she thought with a brief moment of annoyance. Well, let's see what time has done to the place. She'd taught here once, a hundred years or so ago. Her classes had never been quite as popular as the one's her husband Nick had taught she remembered petulantly, but surely by now her work must be appreciated.

At Helen's question, a young woman had pointed her in the direction of the science complex.

It was a grand group of buildings placed in a semi-circle around a small park. The park held trees and benches, a burbling brook and a full scale diorama of a raptor chasing some tiny little whiskered creature. Helen thought that must be meant to be one of the first mammals. She stepped closer to read the plaque.

The diorama had been donated by some government group, something called the ARC. The donation was in loving memory of the man who taught us all that "evolution will find a way" Helen read. Hmmph. Well just like Nick she thought to do anything to promote his theories, even getting the government involved.

Helen turned to face the central building of the science complex. The engraved sign over the doors read the Cutter Institute for the Advancement of Scientific Research… endowed by the Nicholas and Claudia Cutter Foundation for the Betterment of Humanity.

Hmmph again snorted Helen. She really didn't like that. And when a khaki clad woman with short brown hair pushed past her without even an apology, Helen started getting angry.

She hoped she never looked like that woman… really, khaki at her age?

But what Helen was really angry about was that Nick had obviously moved on. Didn't he realize that with her gone, he was supposed to never look at another woman? Nick was supposed to mourn her for the rest of his life, dying sad and lonely, crying her name on his deathbed.

Really, Helen wondered, didn't the man know anything about love?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. Dressed To Kill

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen, dressed in a green low cut v-neck blouse, chuckled at the expression on Nick's face when he had realized the nature of her unfinished business. A pity that Stephen hadn't been willing to join her she thought as she stepped back through the anomaly.

Oh well, at least Stephen wouldn't slow her down when she went to erase Claudia Brown from existence… in as many universes as she could find.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen, dressed in khaki, entered the creature room with her soldier clone body guards.

Outside in the hallway a slightly younger version of herself dressed in the militaristic garb that she once favored, vest with multitudes of pockets, combat pants with even more pockets and heavy boots, sneaked away from Nick Cutter. Nick Cutter was crying uncontrollably for his lost friend.

But this Helen was here to find Stephen, or as much of him as she could. She ordered one of the clones to distract the creatures. While the first clone screamed, she ordered another clone to retrieve Stephen's body.

Stephen had always been one of her better pupils. Helen was sure he would make a loyal clone.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen inspected her clone army, twelve soldier clones and one Cutter clone. Fully functional, they would all listen to her voice and obey her every command. And if the Cutter clone seemed to drag a little, be a little slower to respond to her orders, well… what could you expect really?

The clones were only a photocopy, not the real thing… not the real thing at all.

But before they could start, Helen needed to change her clothes. Basic black would do she thought.

After all, it's not every day you go to kill your husband.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Heartless

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Listen little girl," Helen hissed at her younger self "the world's a harsh place, you need to be tough, ruthless if you want to get anywhere in this life."

The little girl listened to the older woman ranting. She nodded her head when the scary woman seemed to expect it and breathed a sigh of relief when the woman disappeared back through the glittering lights. She shivered as she remembered what that woman had raged about… betrayal.

Well, little Helen thought to herself, she was smarter than that crazy old woman dressed in khaki. She knew how to take care of herself. She wasn't ever going to wind up like that angry ranting woman and she certainly wasn't going to waste any time thinking about the woman or remembering what she had said.

Little Helen decided, she wasn't ever going to love anyone. Well, not anyone but herself, of course.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. Love or Whatever

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen enjoyed her new position on the faculty of Central Metropolitan University, but she didn't like the tiny little apartment she rented. And she certainly didn't like battling the morning rush hour traffic.

The university maintained lovely homes for the married faculty in a cozy little neighborhood adjacent to the campus. Really, she thought, it just wasn't fair. She would have to see what she could do about that.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The faculty meet and greet party was not quite up to Helen's standards, but she supposed she would manage to suffer through it. A group of professors was listening to one man. Helen eyed him appreciatively. He was good looking, tall, blonde, blue eyes and that voice. Helen quite liked listening to that accent.

Helen tugged her blouse down a little lower and sauntered over to the man. He didn't seem to notice her many charms, but kept on spouting his theories. Answering questions, it was almost as if he was giving a lecture not chatting with co-workers at a social function. Hmmph, thought Helen with annoyance. What's the best way to get this man's attention?

The man, Professor Nicholas Cutter, according to his name tag, spoke again.

"Oh," said Helen in a sultry voice "but, I disagree."

The man looked at her in surprise, he was paying her attention now. "But why," he spluttered "surely you must believe…"

He's hooked, thought Helen with a self satisfied smirk. She could work with this… play the serious scientist card.

Poor Nick. He never knew what hit him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Stephen Hart was one of Helen's better pupils, and one of her more attractive pupils she would admit. But, it wasn't until she saw the papers on Nick Cutters desk that she decided Stephen might be of interest to her.

Her husband had an opening for a lab assistant, and Stephen had applied for the position. Really, Helen thought, it would be good to have some additional insight into Nick's work. Nick certainly wasn't sharing his theories with her since she had published her last paper: his theory, her byline. Nick had been throwing himself into his work more and more as their marriage crumbled. It wasn't hard to mislead Stephen.

Poor Stephen, he never had a chance.


End file.
